


zakra visits a greenhouse.

by Raging_Nerd



Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: <3, Attempt at Humor, Botany, Crack Treated Seriously, Discussion of Racism, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plants, Racism, knights of ren deserved so much better, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Sometimes, Master Ren would only take some of his knights on missions. Whether it was to be a bit stealthier on recons, or a task that required only a handful, it didn’t occur all too often. While it usually didn’t bother Zakra as he preferred hanging back over fighting, his mind couldn’t seem to settle over why.He did, however, jump when a tray clattered loudly on his table, and he looked up in surprise. An otherwise angry woman sat down at the table, grumbling to herself as she stabbed the slab of meat on her plate. Zakra gulped, coughing slightly, and he fought the urge to wither under her angry, dark, gaze.It was only then did it occur to him that she was a togruta.or,author loves zakra too much so she wrote a shameless self insert, uwu~~
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: rupe writes about luna's knights. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	zakra visits a greenhouse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixated (On Hiatus and Under Construction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774385) by [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/pseuds/Lunaxxx). 



> So uh, this got out of hand... For Luna, because I have a big big big crush on Zakra.
> 
> They also Nod a lot... Namah is my character, and Zakra is obviously Luna's!
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Sometimes, Master Ren would only take some of his knights on missions. Whether it was to be a bit stealthier on recons, or a task that required only a handful, it didn’t occur all too often. While it usually didn’t bother Zakra as he preferred hanging back over fighting, his mind couldn’t seem to settle over why. 

He raised an eyebrow at Akai who was rambling about something he wasn’t entirely paying attention too. Jaek must’ve not been paying attention either, because he rolled his eyes extravagantly. 

“Oh gods, please shut up for just a second, Akai,” Jaek hissed, eyes narrowing as the younger male cackled. Zakra sighed into his drink, sniffing it with little interest.

Akai grinned, shooting the older man a wry smile. “What do you think, Zakra? Master Ren said your opinion might be valuable, and I’m looking for someone to try a mind grab on again.”

Zakra raised his eyebrow, lowering his cup to look at him. “Again?” he mumbled, tapping his fingers against the side of his cup. Akai grinned, leaning on his elbows so he was closer to Zakra’s face. Jaek sighed loudly, returning to the holobook he was reading.

“I tried it on Mika the night you, Kane, and Shiro helped train D-98,” he said matter of factly, a sick smile pulling at his lips. Zakra frowned but continued listening. “It wasn’t my fault I didn’t know he was sick, so when I realized he was the only one with an exposed mind --”

Zakra paled.

“Tell me you didn’t Akai,” he mumbled, shaking his head as Akai began to giggle to himself.

“You bet the fuck I did,” he replied, and Zakra sighed. What more could he expect from a sadistic manchild that was so full of himself?

They both looked up at Jaek when he stood, dusting his pants before clearing his throat. “I have better things to do than listen to your ridiculous stories,” he spat, and Akai stood too, jogging after him when the elder turned on his heel. Zakra didn’t hear what he said afterward, only that he was suddenly without company on a big ship.

His hand twitched against his cup as he brought it to his lips once more. 

It wasn’t a lie. Sometimes his brothers (truly just Akai, Shiro, and Mika) did bother him, but he did appreciate their company. In fact, sometimes Zakra found he craved it. As if the presence of them could will away all of his ghosts. 

He glanced around the cafeteria, chuckling to himself as the stormtroopers and off-duty officers chose tables away from where he was sitting.

Zakra didn’t consider himself to be scary, not when his brothers included the unruly Mika, grumpy Kane, sadistic Akai, and murderous Jaek. Shiro  _ could _ be scary, he thought, pouting when his drink was finished. But his face was pretty enough to make anyone see right passed the brute, so he was excused from the descriptors for now.

He did, however, jump when a tray clattered loudly on his table, and he looked up in surprise. An otherwise angry woman sat down at the table, grumbling to herself as she stabbed the slab of meat on her plate. Zakra gulped, coughing slightly, and he fought the urge to wither under her angry, dark, gaze.

It was only then did it occur to him that she was a togruta.

“What?” she seethed, scowling at him, and Zakra quickly shook his head.

“Nothing, apologies,” he said, and she nodded as she began to cut her meat into pieces.

Zakra began to map out his escape when her voice broke through their silence again. 

“Can you believe the head officers these days?” she started, waving around her fork. “To think he looks down on me, the lead botanist, because I am only a humanoid species and not a purebred bastard like he is!?”

He shook his head, sighing internally when that was the right course of action.

“I wonder how he’d feel if I stopped supplying this damned shuttle with all the greens he insists I do!” She exclaimed, picking up a piece of lettuce to glare at. Zakra swallowed, watching her curiously. She shook her head, montrals twisting as she moved.

She gestured at him with her fork, raising a single, white, eyebrow in his direction. “What’s your name?”

“Zakra,” he replied, tapping the side of the cup once more. She hummed, nodding as she took another bite of her meal. She gripped one of her montrals, testing the name on her lip before smiling.

“My name is Doctor Ki, but you can call me Namah since I’m positive you’re not one of my subordinates,” she said easily, shooting him a gentle smile. “Sorry for the rant, but I’m just very disappointed in how humanoid species types are treated,” she added, resting her head on the back of her hand.

Zakra nodded, staring at his cup. He swallowed before talking. “So you’re the lead botanist?” he asked, trying to show an interest in her work. “I never would’ve guessed the First Order had hired one.”

Namah beamed at this, pushing her tray away. “It’s a wonder, to be honest. Our work is almost strictly restricted to the lower levels. You would think we’d need to be higher up for natural light, but because we’re in space we rely on artificial lighting and occasional solar panel usage. It’s not the best for the plants, but it’s the only thing the head officers will give us.” She paused, folding her hands together. “Besides, they absolutely  _ hate _ it when dirt gets above the greenhouse floors because y’know, the First Order is so clean and pristine,” Namah mocked, and Zakra chuckled lightly.

He glanced at her uniform, frowning when he realized it resembled that of many other officers that worked on the ship. Namah must’ve read his mind because she began to laugh.

“I have to wear this uniform when I’m working a shift but am not present in the greenhouse. Down there, I can wear whatever I please.” She waved her arms for added measure, pretending to gag at the restraint the suit put on her movement. “Imagine hauling around sacks of dirt in this.”

Zakra hummed thoughtfully, glancing up at the time. “Is the greenhouse open to visitors?” he asked, finally pushing his cup aside. “I would’ve come by earlier if I knew there was one.”

Namah nodded at this, standing in one fluid motion. Zakra felt his heart sink at yet another companion leaving. “It isn’t usually, but I’m sure I can make an exception for a knight of Master Ren himself.”

He didn’t let his surprise show, but was curious as to how she found out. It’s not like he told her or was wearing any of his armour, so he was impressed with her discernment. He didn’t ask either, opening his mouth to complain when she put his cup on her tray but choosing against it when she fixed him with a look.

He did, however, laugh when her mouth dropped momentarily as he came to his full height, smiling at the scowl that marred her features. 

“The rumors are right,” she mumbled, dropping the dishes off at the door. “You really are a giant.”

Zakra laughed again, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t call myself a giant,” he admitted, meeting her unimpressed gaze easily. “Maybe a mountain,” he decided, outpacing her as she led the way to the elevator shaft.

She rolled her eyes, and he didn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips. The togruta was short, maybe five foot seven, and that wasn’t very tall in his standards. Perhaps she and D-98 were the same height, he mused, watching as she called the elevator, but he could be wrong so he should ignore it for now.

They filed into the elevator along with a few other officers and troopers, and Zakra couldn’t understand why her Force signature seemed to take a turn for the worse. He glanced at her, frowning when she crossed her arms and scowled at the back of a ‘trooper’s helmet, only to realize the lieutenants muttering under their breath as they gestured in her direction.

_ “Her skin’s so red? Do they all look like that or --” _

_ “I heard parts of their brain is in the weird thing on her head… isn’t that disgusting?” _

_ “I wonder what happens if they were to cut it off. Would it hurt?” _

_ “What’s with all the markings on her face? They’re kinda strange if you ask me.” _

_ “Why would General Hux allow someone like that on --” _

The elevator doors flew open, abruptly ending the conversation of the two, young, lieutenants. Namah marched out of the elevator, and Zakra’s mouth was moving before he had completed a coherent thought.

“Our stop isn’t for another fifteen more, doctor," he called after her, but the togruta disappeared within the throngs of First Order employees on the floor she escaped on. He mumbled to himself before following after her, having no trouble finding the doctor as he used his height to his advantage.

“Namah,” he started, clasping her shoulder once he was close enough, but he quickly recoiled when she yanked herself away from him. He mentally scolded himself, folding his arms behind his back as she took a steadying breath. Dark eyes met his own.

“I’m sorry,” she began, looking down at her hands. “It’s just really stifling… being in there with those annoying officers all the time,” she said with a grin, but Zakra couldn’t return it. Namah sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it right now… and besides, we have to get to the greenhouse. We got some interesting flora when you all went to Umbara.”

Zakra tilted his head, crossing his arms as he looked down in her in slight confusion. “You managed to get plant samples on Umbara?” he said, surprise lacing his every word. “There was no one but us on that recovery mission, how did you --”

The doctor winked, and Zakra frowned as his cheeks seemed to heat. “That’s a story for another time, sir,” she replied, turning towards the elevators once again.

The ride was silent this time, and they made it to floor -13B in quick time. Zakra’s eyes widened when the elevator doors open, smelling an impressive amount of green from where they stood. He felt Namah’s Force signature relax slightly, and he assumed it was probably due to being back in her own territory. He followed her in silence, looking around the halls. It didn’t look much different from the higher level floors, but it did feel different… maybe it was because the training floor was not too far below.

She pushed open a glass door, and he once again found himself in shock at the number of plants they had in the greenhouse. Dirt decorated the floor in various degrees, and random leaves, seeds, and puddles of water made walking a bit hazardous. 

He must’ve stopped walking because he jumped when Namah took his forearm in her hand. “Let’s get you an apron to wear,” she said, and Zakra nodded slightly.

A few minutes later found both of them with a small plant, cross-legged on a seat cushion overlooking the expanse of space. There was no pot between their palms and the plants, with the bare soil sitting in their hands and the roots tickling their fingers.

“You’re Force sensitive,” he inquired but it sounded more like a thought than a question, he mused, cracking his eye open to look at her through his peripheral. Namah, opened her eye too, before turning to look at him completely. He sighed, breaking off concentration to meet her gaze.

“Togrutas are usually Force sensitive because of our strong connection to the ground. However, I haven’t been planetside for a long time.” She replied as a bitter laugh left her lips. “I miss the soil and can’t tell you how strong I am now. I’m only a botanist, not a skilled fighter.”

Zakra nodded, observing the sheer size of his hands in comparison to the plant he was holding. “But don’t you wish to learn? How to use the Force?” he found himself asking, and he watched as Namah bit her lower lip in thought.

“Sometimes,” she said after a while. “With the Force, I can talk to my plants and make them happier, and then they will grow faster and healthier because they are happy.”

He found that he liked this concept… of using the Force to bring happiness to a living thing. He tilted his head in her direction, smiling when she met his gaze with what he thought was practiced ease.

“Do they have feelings?” he asked, cocking his head to gesture at the plant in between her hands. She looked down at it, before turning to him.

“Why don’t you see if the bean you hold has feelings? Instead of asking me, why don’t you try it,” she offered, and Zakra found himself in awe of how intelligent she sounded. He hummed, straightening his posture and closing his eyes to better feel the plant.

He pressed lightly, not trying to overwhelm the bean, and he almost laughed at the stupidity of the situation. He took care not to let his guard down too much, the last thing he needed was for the doctor to scour through his mind.

The plant felt light… free, almost. It was as if it were dancing among the flowers on Naboo, or bathing in the heat of the twin suns on Tatooine. Zakra found himself wondering what it would be like… to dance in the grass and through the fields, or to sit and sweat in the uncomfortable rays of the blazing suns.

Contentment.

“It is content,” he said softly, and Namah smiled, bringing her own bean plant up to her face, almost as if she intended to smell it. Zakra scrunched his nose in disgust, and Namah laughed at the look on his face.

“Keep that up, and I’ll kick you out of my greenhouse,” she said, trying to threaten him but failing miserably as a smile overtook her features.

He laughed, gesturing to himself, but also taking care not to disrupt the plant. “I’d like to see you try, doctor,” he teased, and the woman huffed, whispering to the plant as silence hung over them once again.

And then the door to the room flew open, and a disheveled young woman with vibrant red hair stuck her head through.

“Ma’am! Sir! Commander Ren has returned from his voyage and is seeking his knight’s presence!” She exclaimed, and Zakra frowned as Namah beckoned the girl to approach. How had he not sensed his Master's arrival? He cursed internally. He must pay more attention.

He looked over at Namah, who now was standing. “Zakra, this is my assistant, Bea,” the doctor said, handing the plant over to the young woman’s waiting hands. “Bea, please return the plants to their respectful bins. They're caf beans and should be taken care as such,” she said, and Bea nodded dutifully.

Zakra snorted. “You grow caf beans?” he asked, bowing slightly when he handed Bea the bean. 

“Only for General Hux,” Namah admitted, dusting her palms off on her trousers. She walked him through the halls, guiding him through the green smelling floor as they approached the elevators. It wasn’t until he was inside did she speak again.

“Make sure you get yourself cleaned up before Hux sees, but I assume you don’t want to keep your Master waiting any longer,” she said with a grin, and Zakra sighed, smiling as the door dinged to signal its need to progress upwards.

“It was a pleasure working with you today, Doctor Namah Ki,” he said, and the togruta smiled, dark eyes creasing as it grew across her face.

“And I with you, Zakra Ren,” she replied, waving as the door shut on floor -13B.

.

.

.

When he arrived in the training room a few minutes later, he fell to his knees in front of his Master.

He felt the gaze of his brothers on him as he stood, and he ignored the heat of shame that flushed his cheeks. Master Ren’s deep, dark, eyes bore into his own, and he feared being reprimanded when his Master surprised them all with a chuckle.

Shiro, obviously not knowing his place, spoke up. “What’s so funny, Master?” he asked, and for once, Master Ren didn't look as if he was about to throw something at his head.

Rather he only smirked, looking down at Zakra’s shoes.

“Next time you visit the greenhouse, Zakra, I suggest you bring a change of clothes,” he teased, and Zakra looked behind him. Sure enough, a trail of dirt marked out his path, and he couldn’t help but sigh thirdly.

“I sense a certain, very angry, redheaded General,” Master Ren said, and soon, the whole room was full of laughter.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, and that satisfied some of your Zakra needs!
> 
> Much love! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <333


End file.
